


Something Deep Inside Has Changed

by giddyupgotham



Category: Starkid RPF
Genre: F/M, team starkid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyupgotham/pseuds/giddyupgotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff starts to notice Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is appreciated. More chapters to come, maybe.

Lauren felt content. All of her friends were in her apartment, even Joey and Darren, celebrating the success of Holy Musical B@man! Everyone had been drinking and dancing for hours, before finally resigning to the floor and couch to talk. Lauren lay on the sofa, her head resting against Joe. As she felt her eyelids become heavy, she noticed her friends had quietened down too. All except Jeff Blim, who was on a caffeine buzz. Blim, newly single, had been spending a lot more time with the Starkids lately. Lauren was glad of that; he had a great sense of humour and always had them laughing. She tried her best to listen to what he was saying, but she couldn’t fight the weariness and soon dozed off. 

Lauren woke up the next day, blinking in the sunlight filtering through the blinds. She could smell coffee, and she turned to see Joe Walker at the coffee machine. He had passed out pretty early last night after drinking too much. She smiled, knowing his coffee was the best. She stood up and trod over to the counter and retrieved a steaming cup.  
“You seem to have lost your shirt, Joe”, Lauren observed.  
“I honestly have no idea where it’s gone,” Joe laughed, “I’ve been looking around but I can’t see it.”  
Lauren scanned the room and noticed that the checked shirt he had been wearing had, indeed, disappeared. She was OK with that. Nobody could deny that Joe’s body was pleasing to the eyes.

Joe and Lauren decided they had to solve the case of the missing shirt. Joe went to search in the bathroom, as Lauren went to look in her own bedroom. She walked into the room and jumped when she saw a figure beneath her covers; she hadn’t been expecting that. Jeff stirred and sat up, looking disorientated.  
“Fuck,” he muttered.  
“Oh hey, Jeff. Um, what’s up?”  
Jeff looked around. “How did I end up here?”  
Lauren told him that she had no idea, before quickly rooting around the room. As she did, Jeff got up and fixed her bed. Lauren glanced at him. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Lauren tried not to stare, but he looked so good. Jeff caught her eye and she quickly turned away, her cheeks flushing.  
Her search for Joe’s shirt proving fruitless, she scurried out of the room quickly. Jeff smiled to himself.

Joe eventually found his shirt. Joey had been lying on it. Joe was just putting it on when Lauren came in looking embarrassed.  
“What’s up, Lo?” he asked.  
“Oh, nothing,” she lied, “it’s just quite warm in here.”  
Joe stopped buttoning up his shirt when he saw Jeff walk out of Lauren’s room. In boxers. He noticed that Lauren was avoiding even looking in Jeff’s direction.  
Jeff got a cup of coffee before locating his clothes and proceeding to get dressed.

Jeff sat back down on the sofa and was joined by Walker, Lauren, and Chris who had just arisen. He watched Joe and Lauren talking about their plans for the week. He saw how they interacted with each other, how she seemed utterly at ease in his presence. He was surprised, then, by how he felt. Was that jealousy? He tried to distract himself by talking to Chris, but he found himself looking back towards Walker and Lauren repeatedly. Jeff felt relieved when the other guys started waking up and talking to him.

When Jeff was at home, he tried to watch TV. He couldn’t. He kept thinking about Lauren. What was going on? He hadn’t been into her before, had he? Now that he thought about it, he had been noticing her more lately, seeking out her company. Had he gone into her room last night looking for her? He thought about how Lauren and Joe were around each other. There was definitely something there. How could he compete with Joe? Joe had been Lauren’s best friend for the longest time, Jeff was only new on the scene. As much as he tried to put Lauren out of his mind, he couldn’t. He thought about going to wake up Chris, who slept in the next room, but decided against it. It was Lauren. He had to tell Lauren.

After everyone had left, Lauren had gone back to bed, only to be woken a few hours later by someone knocking on the door. She put on a robe and opened the door. It was Jeff.  
“What’s up, Blim?” she yawned.

Jeff felt his hands get clammy and tried to inconspiciously wipe them on his trouser legs.  
“Listen, Lo... I just...”  
He had to do it. He had to tell her. He had been thinking about Lauren since he got home. Everything about her was so lovely. He looked into her brown eyes and steeled himself. It was now or never.  
He leaned down and kissed her. 

Lauren’s mind was racing. She didn’t see this coming and yet... She found herself kissing him back. His tongue probed her mouth, his hands in her hair. All too soon, he stopped.  
Lauren looked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted. 

Jeff pushed his now dishevelled hair back and started to stutter. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have... You just... You’re beautiful.”  
He couldn’t believe he had done it. It took no time at all before he started worrying that Lauren would reject him. She was about to say something when he cut in.  
“Don’t say anything. It’s OK. I’ve got to go.”

Lauren watched his face go red. He looked down at his feet before turning and leaving.

“What was that?”she wondered.


	2. What You're Doing to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Lauren see each other again.

Jeff really didn’t want to go to Dylan’s tonight. He hadn’t seen Lauren since the kiss and he wasn’t ready to face her. Chris made him go. Jeff had told Chris what had happened, and Chris had been understanding. Chris reminded him that he would have to see Lauren again eventually, that he may as well do it at a party with plenty of other people to act as buffer.  
Jeff and Chris arrived to find that almost everyone else was already there. Dylan greeted them warmly and Nick grabbed a beer for each of them. Jeff noticed Lauren wasn’t there and started to relax. He let himself forget the paranoid tension that had been building up inside him.

Joe knocked on Lauren’s door. She had texted him saying she wasn’t going to go to Dylan’s, so Joe made it his mission to take her there by any means. He loved it when Lauren was around, she knew how to have a good time. Lauren opened the door gingerly and he stepped in. Even in pyjamas, she looked perfect.  
“Get dressed, Lo, we’re already late,” he said bluntly.  
“I already said I wasn’t going!”   
Joe herded Lauren towards her bedroom. “You’re coming, or else.”

Lauren was giggling at how silly Joe was being. She couldn’t say no to him. She relented and agreed to go. She closed the door of her bedroom and, with Joe waiting outside, she got dressed. When she stepped out, Joe smiled at her and hugged her.   
“Cheer up,” he teased.  
Lauren hadn’t told him about Jeff. She hadn’t told anyone. What would she say, anyway? Jeff was clearly having second thoughts about the whole situation, why else had he been absent since then? She had been replaying it in her mind. She felt something when they kissed. Definitely.

Joe could tell Lauren was distracted. She had seemed a little off for a while now. He wanted to take her mind off whatever was wrong. They were late to the party. It was already in full swing when they arrived; Dylan was wearing his Green Lantern outfit. It was moments like this when Joe really appreciated the friends he had made. Lauren handed him a beer and they proceeded to party.

Jeff saw Joe and Lauren walk in and tried to stay out of their line of vision. He didn’t do a very good job of it, though. Lauren came towards him.  
“We need to talk,” she stated.  
Jeff took a deep breath. “Here?” he asked, glancing around. He didn’t want to be shut down in front of everyone.  
Lauren took his hand and led him to a bedroom. She shut the door behind herself and turned to him.  
“What made you kiss me?” she demanded, “Why would you kiss me and leave?” She needed answers.  
“I didn’t want things to be awkward...” he mumbled in response.  
“And look how well that worked,” she said with a hint of a smirk.

That was it. That was the smirk. Jeff pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. How could he resist that smirk? To his delight, she returned the kiss with a fervor that matched his own and his nerves felt electrified.  
Suddenly, Lauren found herself on the bed straddling Jeff. She ran her hands up his shirt at the same time as he was biting her lip. She could feel his warmth below her, and she shivered with adrenaline.

Jeff’s tongue explored Lauren’s mouth and she pressed closer to him. Her hand brushed against his pants and he felt himself twitch. Jeff felt explosive happiness underneath Lauren and every touch of her lips or brush of her hands filled him with more lust. Lauren pulled back, looked down and noticed the growing bulge in his pants. A teasing smile played on her lips. Jeff pulled her back to him and heard her moan as he kissed her neck. 

Most people had left and Joe was tipsy. Dylan insisted that he crash there. Joe was alright with that. He was far too tired to go anywhere. Joe stumbled towards the bedroom and opened the door, looking forward to a good sleep. He was disappointed when he saw that the bed was occupied. Even more so when he saw that it was Jeff in there. Jeff had a way of finding his way into other people’s rooms at these shindigs. He was about to turn around and walk out when he saw another bedraggled head look up.  
Joe saw how they were lying entangled and felt as though a bowling ball had just dropped in his stomach. He tried to keep his face neutral as Lauren tried to straighten her hair.  
“Hey Joe, what are you d--” she started, her voice subdued, her face aghast.  
After a moment of paralysis, Joe turned on his heel. “Just going, don’t worry!” he slurred.  
Lauren could tell he was lying as she watched him walk out.

Joe’s mind was racing. How did Jeff get Lauren so fast? Joe had been trying to find the right moment to make a move for years. He had always been wary of destroying their friendship. Jeff apparently didn’t share the same fear. He heard Dylan asking him where he was going but he didn’t respond. He felt numb. Joe didn’t recall ever feeling numb because of a girl before. He went home.

Lauren sat up beside Jeff. She felt guilty. Why, though? She hadn't been unfaithful or anything. Maybe she should have told Joe about Jeff, but she hadn’t been expecting anything to come of it. Joe was her best friend, though. Lauren guessed that she should have told him first. 

Jeff didn’t know what to say. Lauren climbed off him, her face painted with concern. The absence of her warmth on top of him made him feel as though he had been doused in a bucket of ice. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and feel her body against his. He ignored his desire and let her leave, let her chase her best friend.


End file.
